


I'm Doing Perfectly Fine Today !!!!!!!!

by Dumbassv2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, also fair warning!!!, but i also have a drawing !!!, i hope thats ok, i. i couldnt finish this, matt only appears for a small bit though, not bc it was heavy angst but bc of motivation and stuff, so i explain what i wouldve written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: Gus is extremely popular. So so popular. Witches talk to him! Everyone notices him!!!!!! He never goes a day alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (/s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	I'm Doing Perfectly Fine Today !!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't read the tags just know that like. it. i wrote like 4.5k words BUT i lost motivation eventually so at one point i describe what would've happened + a drawing

Gus jolts up from his sleep as a pain surges in his arm along with a scream piercing into his ears. He pokes the small demon-alarm in the eye before rolling back up his sleeve. He yawns, stretching his arms. There's a weird feeling in his chest, but it's fine. This just happens sometimes. He stretches his arms before hopping out of bed, "Alright, Gus-" He really, really likes that human name! It's like his name but in the  _ middle  _ of it! "-it's day two of being unbanned from the Human Appreciation Society! Today, you're  _ bound  _ to strike up a conversation!"

Okay, maybe yesterday his club-mates didn't really.. talk to him. At all. But!! That's just because he didn't say enough! After all, he used to be the  _ club president. _ All the members know him really well, they were so captivated in his presentations before! They're all his friends, right?

He hums a small tune as he walks out of his room, he'd usually do a small dance as he walked, but the feeling in his chest is still lingering a bit. He calls out to his dad as he walks down the stairs, "Dad! What's for breakfast today? Luz told me about cool human food yesterday- can we try toast! Or panned cakes! Or was it puncakes..." She showed him some pictures, it looked fluffy! Like pancakes!

His smile slightly faltered as he reached the main floor. No one was there. That's fine! Though there, uh, wasn't any breakfast on the table. But there was a small paper on it! He hurried over to the table, grabbing the paper. He read out-loud, "Sorry! I have to go early today, frowny face, you can make a sandwich, I left some ingredients in the kitchen for you! Much love, smiley face," He looked up from the note, "Hm.. a sandwich..." He sets the note down, quickly moving his hands into That Thinking Position, "What kind of sandwich should I make..?" He mumbles, "Lettuce, berries... Awh,  _ man!  _ There's so many options!! ...Maybe even a  _ man _ sandwich... but I dunno if there are any men in my kitchen..." He places his hands on his hips as he heads to the kitchen, "Only one way to find out!"

He opens a cupboard, it has bread, tomatoes (freshly bought! I think.), lettuce, berries, berries but forbidden, bread (but  _ different!), _ and... "Yup, no men. Darn it..." He sighs, grabbing a plate, "I guess these can do!" He climbs onto the counter, rummaging through the cupboards for Good Sandwich Ingredients. This might take a bit...

But, alas, midway through his rummaging, a loud noise accompanied with a pain in his arm had interrupted his rummaging. He needed to get to school, and now. Awh well, he'll see if Willow can spare something for lunch, then!

He pokes the small demon on his arm, swirls his finger, has his clothes swapped due to a swirled finger, and quickly rushes out the door. He's lucky he lives nearby school, otherwise he'd be late to his school-egg by now! This shouldn't take too long, though he may be a bit too late to greet his friends.

He runs to school- he usually disables this alarm by now but he only does that when he  _ actually  _ gets to school at his usual time, which he's very very late to. He's almost there, actually! Just give him a tiny bit more time... come on, reader, just a few more sentences! Don't worry!

Aaaand, in that smooth transition, Gus has reached the school entrance! Though panting, he turns his head, trying to spot his friends. Willow... Luz... maybe Amity? Where are they?

After a short bit of walking, Gus finally spots Willow and Luz- but.. they're facing the principle right now. The principal seems upset. He  _ also _ seems to be dragging the two somewhere. Most likely the new detention, given how disappointed he seems to be at Willow.. darn it. Well, that's alright. Maybe he can try to talk to Amity? If he can spot her today, or if she even came to school today at all. She tends to stay home more often than before, maybe it's because of her leg? It seems to be almost done healing, though. Still, there doesn't seem to be any sign of her.

He suppresses a sigh, knowing he'll have to save them before his class starts or he'll have no chance to free them from the new detention room. This is fine.

At least the new detention room is a lot less dangerous, he doesn't know what he'd do if they were sent to...  _ detention. _ Sometimes this school scares him. He's pretty sure every student here can relate though, so it's okay! It's normal.

Alright Gus, think. You only have a few minutes before you have to head to class, so you gotta think of something good quick. Maybe if he  _ sneakily follows behind the principal... _ No, no. The trouble-smellers would smell his so-called 'trouble' incoming. Alright, he just needs to head as quickly as he can to the new detention room and be as subtle as possible, it can't be  _ that  _ hard!

...Yeah, okay, maybe it  _ is  _ that hard. He's not-so-subtly waiting suspiciously near the detention front door, and he isn't sure how to change positions without seeming even more suspicious. Maybe he can-! Ah. The bell screamed. Lovely.

And it just so happens that he forgot to set up his illusions today! Maybe he could just hope that he'll be marked as absent..? No, no, that's too hopeful, even for him. Knowing that no one is around him right now, he lets out a small sigh before conjuring up an illusion of himself to head over to his class. Hopefully Gus 2.0 will be in a better spot to listen and take notes.

Gus the Second immediately groans when summoned. Well. There goes his hope in Gus 2: Electric Boogaloo. Didn't even try to seem optimistic, sheesh, learn some class! Gus claps twice shortly, "Chop chop, head over to class before I de-spell you." He waves his hand to the right, a slight fake-venom in his voice near the end of his threat. Gus Not-So-Jr heads over to his class, a book popping up in his arms as he forms a _ nice, big smile _ for the people. What a nice fellow!

He peers into the door-window of the new detention room, now seeing Luz and Willow... escaping through the windows... augh. No, no, it's fine. That just means he gets to skip the first period!

Hah, finally! Something undeniably good about today! One a day keeps the doctors away! Wait, no, that's a human thing again. He isn't exactly sure where to go, though. He can't just stand here, he'll get caught and then  _ actually  _ have a reason to be in detention!

He mutters to himself while practically scanning the room (robotic head turn and everything!), "Somewhere without teachers... somewhere not suspicious... no sniffers..." His eyes light up, "Aha! The bathroom! Fool-proof plan yet again, Gus!" He snickers, mumbling as he heads over to the bathroom to not talk to himself.

When he reaches it, he kind of just... pauses. He's still alone. He's not on any adventures today. Everyone's busy doing something. That's too bad! Well, I'm sure Gus can last a few hours without talking much with people! Yeah! You can do this!

Gus makes eye contact with his reflection the moment he realizes that he's muttering these things out loud. He gives a small nervous chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck, glad no one else was in this bathroom right now.

He runs his hand through his hair before rubbing his eyes. He feels tired. The feeling in his chest hasn't gotten any better. That's alright! It'll settle itself, Gus is sure of it... yeah. Yeah!

He still has a lot of time left until the period ends. Him being left with his mind for 2 or more hours??? Bad combination, can we get literally any other duo? Gus knows this, so he points his finger out and makes a small circle in the air, having a small ancient human relic illusion appear on the tip of his finger. He spins it.

He keeps spinning it, having nothing else to do. It's kind of memorizing, actually. Swoooshhh.... swoooosshhhhhh....

He jumped as he heard footsteps nearby, the relic illusion falling to the floor and poofing. His eyes stay locked on the entrance of the bathroom. Please just be a student. Maybe it could be- no, wait, this isn't the girls bathroom, it wouldn't be Luz  _ or  _ Willow. He's not joining their adventure then.

His shoulders relax when the footstep noises fade out, whoever that person is isn't going to see Gus. Thank goodness.

...Hey, wait, why is Gus so afraid of that happening, anyway? What're witches gonna think? 'Wow, why is this dude using the bathroom??? Kind of.. you know... suspicious...' sounds unlike most of the boys Gus has met, surprisingly. He looks back into the mirror, shaking his head before patting his cheeks twice in an attempt to wake himself up. He doesn't know why he feels so tired. It's not like he's actually tired- it's to do with the dumb feeling in his chest! It's like being tired but your brain is tired and your body wants to do things. I'm sure he's fine, though. This stuff just started happening more often after the whole Bat Queen incident, it's no biggie!

He leans against the wall next to the right-most stall. Surely he'll be back at being his usual self by the time lunch starts! ...He didn't bring lunch, did he? Ah, it's fine! He'll just see if he can run into Willow or Luz then. As long as he can get back in time to go to his club! Or, well, not exactly  _ his  _ club anymore, but you get the picture.

Gus puffs out his chest, it's pep-self-talk time, "C'mon, Augustus! You just need to shake off this feeling and get on with your day! You're fine- no, you're AMAZING! Yeeaah, I'm the coolest." His smile grows as he talks, pep-self-talk is the best thing that's happened today- no, no, best thing that's happened today  _ so far _ ! Even greater things are gonna happen! He just knows! Yeah!

He just needs to wait a bit to leave, his illusion is still at class. His chest deflates, relying on the wall behind him to keep him standing up, "This is so  _ boring!" _ Gus may be in a high grade- but he's also 12! His attention span is kind of weak, especially if he's alone, which he just so happened to be all day. If he leaves, he could run into the principal! There's really not much he can do... but that's alright! He can keep himself busy for now. After all, the bell's going to scream eventually, right? He swirls around his finger, a small cube appearing on the palm of his hand. Though it's not just any cube! It's a 'fidgety cube'! It can keep him entertained for a while, after all, it has  _ six _ sides! Six sides with their own little buttons and spiny-circles. He only just has to play with it for a few hours! Yeah! That's.. barely any time!

It... might've not seemed as short as he hoped, but eventually, the bells screamed. Thank goodness! He tosses his fidgety cubes (he may have summoned a few more during the wait), which poof on impact. He rushes out the bathroom, quickly heading to the cafeteria.

Wait. The cafeteria.

The place where you're supposed to buy food.  _ Eat  _ that food. 

He didn't bring any lunch money! Oh no, what's he supposed to do now? None of his friends are here so he can't have a bit of their food- maybe he could... you know... he  _ is  _ an illusionist, after all... no, no, Gus only commits crimes that he's coerced into doing! Awh no, no no no... All this wait to just have his stomach begging for food? That's so unfair! ...Well, it's okay, that just means tomorrow he'll eat more than usual! So much food... just the thought of it gets his mouth watering! Hohoho, watch out, food! Augustus 'Gus' Porter will devour you tomorrow!

But, alas, that's tomorrow. Not today. For now, he can just wait to get back home to eat something. Or, he can lurk around the cafeteria in hopes that he'll bump into his friends! It might not work, but there's still a chance- a chance that Gus is willing to take!

He wanders around the cafeteria by it's walls, looking over at the tables in hopes of spotting Willow or Luz.. but he never does. He sighs, turning to the nearest hallway. Little did he know that his not-so-old  _ 'friend'  _ Mattholomule was a few meters behind him. Talking to someone- not just anyone, though! Boscha. They seemed to be talking (even if Boscha might be yelling right now)... oh, no, not only was  _ Mattholomule _ someone that clearly didn't like Gus (I mean.. why else would he try to overthrow Gus? People aren't liars for no reason!), he's definitely going to be a prominent bully. Dangit.

Now, Gus may be a hopeful witch but he's not clueless. If he looks at them any longer he's bound to have to deal with them- speaking of which! It's time to! Turn around! As soon as he does, however, he hears giggles from the two and their small crowd they have. Heat rises to his head in embarrassment as he walks to... the other wall. He's just glad they didn't interact with him, the last thing he needs now is an actual reason to be upset.

Sure, he'll have to talk to Matt(holomule) soon when he goes to the HAS, but it's a whole other story if Boscha is in the picture. Those two... will probably cause a lot of trouble. Oh well, that's for Gus to worry about when he and  _ his friends  _ have to deal with them!

The screaming of the school bells ring out throughout the school. His shoulder relax- was stress building up? Oh. Well, anyways, he quickly walks to the club room. His smile slowly grows on his way over, oh my  _ goodness _ , talking to people is gonna make his day! It has to! He was the president of the club not-so-long ago, his fellow club mates have listened to his talks for ages! Striking up a nice conversation shouldn't be so hard, right?

It's a simple concept, it's a bit hard to execute in this scenario. This scenario being that the only person there right now in the club is Matt. He seems to be rolling one of the 'human artifacts' around on the table.

Gus clears his throat, "Hey! What're you.. doing..? Aren't those, you know-" Matt groans, "Yeah, yeah, these are _'human artifacts'_ or, something. You and I both know these are fakes, so just... be quiet, okay?" Huh. That confession was.. pretty quick to come out. After a few seconds of silence, Matt sighs, muttering a _"_ _Thank_ _you."_ He seems more annoyed than yesterday- I wonder why..?

The next moment of silence is cut shortly as Gus speaks up, "Hey, you know how your name's Mattholomule? I was talking to Luz the other day and apparently there are people  _ named  _ Matt! It's like your name but shorter! Isn't that cool? If you were a human do you think you'd be named Matt or Mule? Maybe Olo? Apparently my human name's Gus! It's like Augustus but-"

"-But shorter! I get it! Now just... stay  _ silent  _ until the other club members come here. No more human talk until the others get here, okay?!" Gus pauses for a second, muttering, "I was gonna say 'but the middle of it', but aalriiight..." Gus makes his way to a desk, not sitting down at it, but just leaning on it. He taps on the desk idly as he waits for his club mates to come. It's taking a bit too long for his liking.

"Do you think any of them are away?" Matt runs a hand through his own hair, grumbling something under his breath, "I don't  _ know,  _ aren't you the one who should know about this stuff? Why don't  _ you  _ know, 'Gus'?" For a split second there, Gus seemed a bit upset from the response. He straightened his posture quickly as he answered, "Well, I haven’t been able to talk to any- uh,  _ seen  _ anyone today! I haven’t seen anyone, so, I was just wondering if you did." He mumbles, “I guess you didn’t, though.” An awkward chuckle ends off the sentence, trying to make that answer seem less sad than it came out to be.

Matt blinks, a bit surprised at first, "Oh. That's... uh-" He clears his throat, "-not surprising at all, actually! I should've expected that." Gus hums, "Mhm!" as he continues to tap on the desk. The other club members are taking quite a while to get to the club room, aren't they?

A goat-like witch with a horn runs past the clubroom, carrying a girl with one eye. A healer girl- Bo, was it?- seems to be following him as well. It just so happens that those three witches were.. the other club members. How. Why. What.

"...That's it. I'm out-" As Matt heads to the doorway, Gus catches a hold of his arm, "Wait- What, you're the President! Of the HAS- you can't just leave your club! What if they come back?" He.. doesn't know why he's saying this, but the idea of being alone in this club room is rather unsettling to Gus. Matt shakes his arm out of Gus' grasp, "Who cares if they come back? I'm sure they'll get that since barely any  _ actual members  _ of the club were there, this whole club 'meeting' was called off. They're not stupid."

"But-" Matt cuts Gus off, "-But nothing, I'm out." He turns his back to Gus, walking out of the room. Huh. That hurt.

It's fine, besides, who cares? That was  _ Mattholomule,  _ why would he want to talk to him anyways? Matt's a jerk! It's a good thing Gus doesn't have to talk with him, it's, uh.. better that way! Yeah. Though it would be nice to actually have a conversation with someone that lasted at least a minute. It's uh- it's fine. He can spend the rest of this time in this club room just fine, can't he? He'll be alright.

...

Aaand he's already bored. And a tad bit sad. He glances at the human 'artifacts', maybe he could.. no, no, real or not, Gus would never stoop so low! Not that Gus would stoop low in general, though. Hopefully.

Gus paces around the same row of desks, wanting to do  _ something _ with some _ one _ . Today's a bad day, and it's not even a chaotic one! Not traumatic at  _ all!  _ If it's going to be a bad day, at least make it worth talking about. What's he supposed to gain from this? What's today's lesson!? Sometimes you're going to be alone? Gus knows that! He doesn't have to be alone  _ all day _ , now does he?

He groans into the palms of his hands, mumbling, "This is so  _ dumb!" _ Why's everything going so wrong in the most mundane ways? It feels like he doesn't even have an actual reason to be upset, maybe he doesn't. He was so excited to  _ finally  _ talk to someone, but no, he can't. Today's the day  _ everyone's _ having adventures except for Gus, he's just.. alone. This isn't fair!

He shuts the classroom door, it's not like anyone's coming in any time soon anyways. Club time just started off, the teachers are on their breaks, and Gus is still just alone. And there's nothing he can do about it. There's one question occupying his head, it's just... "Why?" He doesn't get  _ why  _ today had to be so bad. He doesn't get  _ why  _ he couldn't have talked to anyone today.  _ He doesn't get  _ _ why _ _ his dad had to leave so early.  _ _ He doesn't get why he has to be here right now- _

He hears footsteps outside. He knew they weren't going to come in, but the sound had distracted him for a second. He took a deep breath, he... needed to calm down. School wasn't even over yet. This will all be better when he's back home and he'd open the door, calling out to his dad. He'd be greeted with a hug, a hug that'd last slightly longer than usual. His dad would recognize something was up, and then Gus could talk about everything- rant, just... speak. To a person. All he needs to do is make it through the rest of the school day, right?

Yeah! Gus'll be  _ fine _ , when is he not? He just needs to wait a bit until... until illusion class! Yes! Now  _ those  _ witches are bound to talk to him! Finally. He just... needs to wait... around an hour... and fifteen minutes. Okay. That's fine. Gus excels in illusions, he can conjure something up to keep him busy, right? He draws a circle in the air, a small sack full of sand appears in his hand. He tosses it around between his hands, every now and then switching up how high he tosses it. If he just tries to ignore thoughts in general, time will fly back quickly.. right?

I mean, he doesn't really remember much about what he thinks when he has fun, so maybe this'll make him feel like he's having fun? It's wishful thinking, sure, but it's also Gus thinking!! This is the mindset he needs to keep, and- oh, oh right. No thoughts. Head empty.

He continues to mindlessly toss the sand-sack, the noise is quite nice. Just focus on the texture and noises until the bell screams. He hums a small tune, every time it 'loops' there's always a slight change in notes. It's barely noticeable, but when you notice it, you  _ always  _ notice it. You're lucky you're not listening to him right now, reader, you'd go crazy.

He keeps tossing it. Right, left, right, left, slightly higher right, slightly lower left, the same noises but still feels slightly different. Swshh. shhhws.. shwshh. shwwhhssh. shsch! shshhhh.. The noise gets mesmerizing after a while. Calming, even. It's quite nice, he could even fall asleep... but he won't. This is nice. He should do this more often! But, you know, on his own accord and when he actually chooses to be alone. Rather than this, it's, uh- nevermind! Right now Gus is _peaceful_ and _happy_. As he always is! Well, moreso the latter.

...

Now this is getting.. a bit too repetitive. It doesn't feel as calming as it did 20 seconds ago. The feeling in his chest isn't going away. He's been trying to ignore it but being  _ alone  _ in a room again for.. a long time isn't going to do well with distracting him. Sure, it's kind of working now, but he knows he isn't going to last an hour like this. But it's fine, he can wait until it really gets to him for him to be all sad again. He can feel bittersweet for now.

The tune he's singing isn't like his usual tune and he knows it. It seems pretty happy to anyone who doesn't know him, but this? This is far from a Gus Tune, it's an I'm A Usually Pessimistic Character And Today Has Been The Best Day Of My Life tune. He's so tired but not physically, so it's not like he'll pass out and just be sent back home, nope! He's tired in the one way he can't show it. Dang it.

The noise the bag of sand is making now just feels.. wrong. Like it's mocking him? It's like every second that passes by, the noise gets louder and louder and it just  _ doesn't  _ stop. He can stop. But he isn't. He's trying to stop, but he just keeps tossing it. He's trying to pry his hands away, let the sand bag drop, but his arms aren't complying. His brain wants  _ one  _ thing but no, no, his arms have decided that they want to keep doing this. Annoying him.

But it's okay! Gus doesn't get annoyed, only slightly aggravated in which he shrugs off and hides his sly remarks as compliments phrased wrong! It's fine, he's fine! He just needs some kind of force to sto- oh. He just needed to stop focusing on it a bit. The sack filled with sand dropped to the ground and poofed on impact. Well. That's done with. There's still plenty of time left until the bell screams, though.

At least now he knows his distractions aren't very actually that distracting. If only they were. Then we'd be able to skip until the bell screams like we did when he was waiting in the washroom. Hm.

Well. Now he's just bored. But he'd take boredom any day if it meant he wouldn't break down over something so minuscule, so it evens itself out. Gus usually doesn't have these moments often, let alone twice in one day. When there's nothing to do and no one or thing to go to, Gus is just alone and all he can do is try to make sure he doesn't become sad. Maybe this all just isn't worth it. I mean, he has illusions, right? He can just draw a circle in the air and have a clone do everything he needs to do today! Then, he can just skip out on the whole.. school aspect, and just go back to bed and forget this day ever happened.

...Then his dad would be wondering why Gus came home so early. Then Gus would either have to admit he  _ skipped  _ school, or lie to his dad. Both options aren't ones that Gus wants to choose.

He lets out a sigh, come on Gus, you can do this. You're going to make it through the day and then you can just... lie down in your bed... and forget this day ever happened! Yeah! Oh, he'd probably eat something first though, he hasn't eaten anything today.

Wait.

...shoot.

He groans, now he's actually aware of his hunger again!!! He won't be able to find anything that's actually food for free  _ without  _ looking through trash cans, so he really just.. needs to wait until he gets back home. This is fine. He doesn't know if he can do this, but this doesn't mean he  _ can't  _ do this! He's Gus! He can do anything if he tries hard enough! ...Right?

Right.

He just needs to tune himself out- but how? Fidgeting with something didn't work, that only made things worse! Maybe he could just.. go on a walk! Around the school hallways- yeah, yeah, that'd work. Maybe he'd see Willow! Or Luz- maybe Amity? Someone. He might see someone!

He stops leaning on the door and heads into the hallway. Nothing here seems very interesting. Well, it’s better than that room- so it’s still an improvement!  
  
\----------------  
  
Hello!!! This is the point from earlier where I said the fic cuts off- what _would_ have happened would be something like this:  


Gus runs into Boscha, who is extremely bored and upset which results in Some Bullying

Gus heads to illusions class and the other students are being kind of... . like. how do i explain this????? phrases like "Oh hello, Augustus!! How are you?" are said but with such a babying tone- Gus tries to suppress his annoyance because People Are Finally Talking To Me And Not Out Of Malice!!!

He ends up skipping the last class due to being socially drained from the previous class (and now he's like "OKAY HUH??? WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT?? YOU WANTED PEOPLE TO TALK TO! AND NOW THAT YOU'VE DONE THAT, YOU- WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??" but instead of you it's himself and he's thinking not talking)

When he gets back home, his dad isn't there and Gus ends up sitting against his door (inside of house) sobbing [this image!!]

andddddd it ends off with him still sobbing but also with his scroll ringing (but he ignores the scroll ring- i would've made a sequel where it would be an alternate ending where he answers and it was WILLOWWWWW and she called him because luz and willow needed to hide somewhere due to their adventures and yeah!!!! sorry for not finishing the original thing hzsajdngsmdgsdg)


End file.
